Cullen's Household
by Shirley'sway
Summary: People think that after children it is happily ever after but what if it isn't? Edward and Bella will have to work together to raise their children, the little fanatic and the little pervert… Dedicated to all Directioners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey guys this is mine and my friend's new story hope you enjoy it. Don't own twilight *rolling eyes*.**

**Title: **Cullen's household

**Ratings: ** PG-13 due to strong language and illegal activities.

**Genres: **Family/Humour

**Pairings: **Edward and Bella

**Summary: **People think that after children it is happily ever after but what if it isn't? Edward and Bella will have to work together to raise their children, the little fanatic and the little pervert…

**Link to their outfits are on my profile**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Edward Pov**

"Daddy, will you take me to a One Direction concert?" my beautiful four-year-old daughter asked.

"Kat no." I said to the cute baby-teenager I call my daughter.

"Please daddy. I just want to see Harry Styles." She pleaded.

"Kat you're four." I tried to reason.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Kat asked rolling her big green marbles.

"Katherine don't you roll your eyes at me." I scolded.

"But daddy." She said frowning and I shook my head. "Mommy, daddy doesn't want to take me to a One Direction concert." She yelled from the living room so her mom could hear.

"Katherine Molly Cullen, your dad knows what's best for you." My pregnant wife said coming from the kitchen. Katherine pouted and her bottom lip started trembling.

"Baby," I said. "Don't cry." She ignored me and let the tears fall to her tiny red cheeks.

"I'll take you to the 1D store if you want." I offered. She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes.

"You will?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"I promise."

"YEY! I'm going to the 1D store." She sang.

"But… first we are going to church." Bella said.

"Kay k." She said and ran up-stairs. Bella looked at me with raised eye-brows.

"I got this." I said and went after Kat to get her in something presentable.

"Princess what do you want to wear?" I asked.

"I want to wear those shorts." She said pointing to the tiny shorts with the colour of a ladybug.

"Kat you can't wear that to church." I said.

"But daddy." She whined.

"What did mom say a pretty girl should wear to church?" I asked her.

"A dress." She said.

"So choose one." I said.

"I don't want to choose one." She said.

"Then go brush your teeth and I'll choose one for you." I said and she frowned but went.

I was looking at the wardrobe of my little angel and spotted a cute black dotted dress with a belt. I chose simple black flats with a bow. I noticed that she wasn't back from the toilet and decided to check on her. She was in her bathroom soaking wet from head to toes singing 'Teenage dirt-bag' by of course One Direction.

"_Oh yeaaah dirt-bag, no she doesn't know what she's missin." _She sang in her high pitched voice and in total perfect harmony. When she saw me she froze in place and just the tip of her ears turned pink. I then started laughing and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You were taking quite some time." I said looking at her and crossing my arms.

"Sorry I got in the motion." She said and I opened my arms so she could jump to me. I carried her back to the room and dried her off with her strawberry short-cake towel. She undressed herself and I put the dress in her petite body. She jumped out of the bed and ran to get her hair brush and give it to me. I brushed her bronze curls that reached her shoulders.

"Daddy," she said.

"Yes baby." I answered.

"Will you stop loving me when the baby is born?" She asked sadly.

"Of course not princess." I said and sat her on my lap. "You will always be my baby, my princess, my lady-bug, my directioner and my favourite girl in the world." I said kissing her pretty cheek.

"I love you daddy." She said hugging my neck.

"I love you too Katherine." I said kissing her hair and hugging her to me as much as I could.

"I'll love you until you are 50 years-old." She said.

"What about when I'm 51?" I asked pouting at my baby.

"Then you'll be old." She said.

"Well, I'll love you forever." I said and tied her hair in a pretty ponytail.

"Daddy I want a bow." She said pointing at one in her nightstand. I got it and put it in her pretty head. She got up and put her shoes on.

"I'll take you to your mommy then I'll go get ready." I said and she nodded.

"Will you carry me there please?" She asked and I scooped her up. I ran with her downstairs and sat her in a chair.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Tell that to your mommy." I said and ran back up the stairs. I entered the room to find a struggling Bella.

"Stupid pants won't fit me anymore." She complained and I laughed.

"Why don't you put on a dress love?" I asked and went to her.

"Because I want to wear pants." She said frowning.

"You sound just like your daughter." I said and went to the closet. I grabbed a blue dress and took it to her. I slowly took out her jeans and looked at the long pair of sexy creamy legs displayed.

" Edward," she scolded.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop staring at me like that. When you stare at me like that ,we end up or late or I get knocked-up." She said slipping the dress and hiding her round stomach from me.

"Ok." I said pouting.

"Later." She said and my smiled crept up. I zipped up her dress kissing her shoulders lovely.

"Later." I repeated and went to get her a pair of black sandals. She sat on the bed and I slowly put her feet in the sandal. She smiled brightly at me and kissed me passionately and slowly.

"Go get ready." She said.

"Yes madam." I said and started undressing myself. I couldn't help but grin smugly when I caught her ogling me with her eyes.

"Liking what you see?" I asked.

"Very much." She said and left the room. I looked in my drawers for a button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans. I put on dark sneakers and tried to do something to my messy hair but gave up. I went downstairs and found my girls talking.

"Hello girls." I said and Bella glared at me.

"Why did you not feed your daughter?" Bella asked.

"I thought you were in the kitchen." I said. "Why?"

"Kat ate almost all the muffins I made to take to your parents house." She said.

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking at my daughter.

"I was hungry and you told me to ask mom but she wasn't there, so I went to the kitchen and ate the muffins." She said.

"What am I supposed to do now Edward?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry love we can buy a cake on our way there." I said.

"Buy a cake?" Bella growled. "Whatever, let's go I don't want to be late for church." She said and grabbed Kat's hand. I took Kat's bag to the car and put it in the back of our silver Volvo XC90. I entered the front seat and turned the car on.

"Come on Bella, I'm sorry." I said looking at her and she ignored me. "Really? The silent treatment." I said. When she didn't answer me.

We drove the rest of the way quietly, since someone was mad at me for no reason at all. When we arrived I removed our daughter from the back-seat but she said that she wanted to be on the floor like a big girl but I still held her hand while Bella held her other hand. All of a sudden Bella froze in place.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" My little angel asked but Bella said nothing.

"Bella, what's happening?" I asked.

"J-J-Jacob." She said and fell to the ground but I was quick to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Mommy please wake-up." Kat _pleaded_ crying.

"Don't cry little girl." Said the voice I never wished to hear again.

"Get away from my daughter." I growled to the bastard who almost rapped my wife. Bella then sat right up and Kat ran to her mother. Bella squeezed my hand and that gave me the strength to get up and break his nose, _again._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What do you think about it so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Pov**

* * *

_*Flashback.*_

_I was tied up to a bed in a room with no windows at all. For the first time in days I woke up alone in this fucking scary ass place. I don't know what he wanted with me, I just have to get the fuck out from here. At this point I was almost hopeless that anybody would help me. My body hurt all over, several bruises were forming in every inch of my arms, legs and face. The only thing I can do is wait for the beating to start. _

"_Isabella, I know you are awake." Jacob said passing his hand through my hair. I suppressed the urge to scream and fight because that would fuel his pleasure._

"_Today I'll hit you so much you will pretty much beg for me to stop and rape you." He sang in my ear and I shivered._

"_You're so unlucky I found you but who is stupid enough to walk around in a forest? Don't take this personal but you are one of the dumbest people I have had here in my bed."_

"_Fuck you." I whispered just loud enough so he could hear._

"_Yes, you'll fuck me. Better I'll fuck you!" He said and stood up. "See you in a few minutes." He said and left. My eyes filled with tears and I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore._

_*End of flashback*_

I heard the sound of a bone cracking and saw that Edward's fist had connected with Jacob's nose. I heard Kat scream. I grabbed her and ran with her as fast as I could to the inside of the church where I knew someone would help.

"Kat please stop screaming," I pleaded but to no avail. "Katherine it will be all right." I said and hugged her to my body.

"Mommy why is daddy doing that to the man?" She asked still crying.

"Because that man hurt mommy a long time ago but now we are alright." I said.

"I want daddy." She cried harder.

"Kat please stop crying, your head will start hearting."

"I want my daddy." She yelled over and over again.

"Kat, your daddy will come back." Priest Albert said trying to get her to calm down.

"I want him now." She scream. She freed herself from me and ran outside.

"Katherine!" I called but I knew she wouldn't come back. I went after her to see that Edward was being held back by Emmett and Jacob was running away.

"Edward." I whispered when I got close. His bottom lip was bleeding and he had a black eye. "Oh my." I said and looked around looking for Kat. She was in Carlisle's lap trying to reach Edward.

"Dad... Daddy!" She yelled and her tiny body shook with her cries. Edward's eyes focused on me then on Kat and his features turned a little calm.

"I'm sorry baby." He said and opened his arms for her. As soon as he held her, she stopped screaming but was still sobbing.

"It will be alright baby girl." I said running my hand up and down on her back.

"I think that the two of you should go home and get some rest. Kat can come with us." Esmee offered.

"No!" Kat yelled.

"Baby please go with grandma and grandpa. Mommy has to take care of my boo-boos." Edward pleaded.

"I want to stay with you daddy." She said looking at him with big eyes I knew he wouldn't resist.

"Molly I promise to come get you there as soon as daddy is fine ok?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You can go to the 1D store with grandpa and show him all the beautiful things there but daddy is hurt and needs to be taken care of." Edward said.

"But daddy." She whined.

"Please?" Edward and I said at the same time. She sniffled a little and nodded.

"Thank you." Edward said. He inhaled her scent before giving her to Esmee.

"See you later ladybug." I said kissing her cheek before Emmett drove us home.

"Thanks for bringing us Emmett." I said.

"Welcome little sis." He said smiling at me.

"We'll see you later then." Edward said and we entered the house.

"Go to the bathroom I'm coming." I said and he went. I walked into the cabinet where we kept medicine and got an aspirin, several bandages, cotton and disinfectant.

When I entered the toilet joined with our bedroom Edward had a painful look on his face. I knew he was hiding his pain so we wouldn't be frightened. He saw me and his face changed from painful to calm.

"Edward I know you're in pain, there is no need to keep this facade." I said. He came closer to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I knew it wasn't just for the fight. I snuggled into his neck and gave him a kiss there.

"Sit so I can take care of you." I said and he sat on the edge of the bath-tub. First I grabbed a piece of wet cloth to clean his face from all the blood. When the cloth made contact with his skin he whimpered in pain.

"Bella, don't cry." He said and that was when I realised I was crying.

"Stupid hormones." I said and he laughed lightly. I disinfected his wounds and gave him the aspirin. "You should probably take a warm shower."

"So do you." He said but I just shrugged.

"I'll be making something for us to eat." I announced before I went downstairs. I turned on the oven and made some pasta for us. I set the table and went back to check on the sauce. It smelt incredible and was almost ready, all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms around me and I just leant against his neck. He tried to turn me around but I shook my head.

"Edward I'm cooking." I whispered. He turned the stove off then turned me around.

"Not anymore." He said. And tried to kiss me but my huge stomach blocked him. When he started glaring at it I started laughing.

"Dude, I thought we were friends." He said looking at my belly. He knelt down when I started giggling.

"Son of mine let me kiss your mommy please?" He requested to the baby with both his hands around my belly. The baby kicked his hand and we were both laughing.

"Good boy, now you'll be good right?" Edward asked and the baby kicked again. Edward stood up and this time was successful in reaching my lips.

The kiss started slowly and passionate, with whispered words of love and endearment. Edward broke the kiss to breath but his lips didn't leave me. I was nibbling with his ear when my stomach made a loud noise.

"Baby, I thought we had agreed this time." Edward said.

"Sorry, duty calls." I said and started serving the food in our plates. I sat down in my spot at the table and started digging into the food. Edward served me a glass of juice and I sipped in it. During the meal we had a light conversation on how we want the baby to be like.

"I want him to look like his mother." Edward said.

"Well, I want him to look like his father." I said.

"Disagree." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because." He said and kept on eating, I rolled my eyes.

"What should we name him?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"I want to name him Edward but I already know that that won't happen because you will refuse and blah blah." I said making him chuckle and I smiled at him.

"Let's name him Michael." Edward suggested but I shook my head no.

"Then we could name him Elvis or Rob." He said and I chuckled.

"Why do you want to name our child after celebrities?" I asked.

"Because like that they would be awesome and talented." I rolled my eyes.

"Is Michael, Michael Jackson or Michael Bublé?" I asked and he thought about it for a moment.

"Both." He said.

"We should probably wait for Kat to help us with the decision." I said. Edward started laughing and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I'm remembering how we told Kat she was having a baby brother." He said and I joined in the laughter.

"She took the news really well."

_*Flashback E Pov*_

"_Daddy why is mommy's tummy so big?" Kat asked and I started laughing._

"_Let's go ask her baby." I said and carried my baby girl to our bedroom where Bella was watching TV._

"_Mommy, why is your tummy so big?" Kat asked joining her eyebrows._

"_Well... there is a baby in mommy's tummy." My beautiful wife said. Kat's eyes got big._

"_Why did you eat the baby?" She asked and we laughed._

"_I didn't eat the baby Molly." _

"_Then how did it get in there?" She said poking Bella's belly. Bella looked at me for help and I complied._

"_Kat did you know that you were also in mommy's tummy?" I asked and she shook her head._

"_How did I come out?" she asked. I scratched my head, this girl is too smart for her age._

"_Kat the baby that is in mom's belly is your little brother or sister." I said looking at her. She nodded waiting for me to continue. "So since the baby is very small it has to be in mom's tummy so it can grow and become healthy and big like you."_

"_You still didn't tell me how the baby got in there." She said and I huffed._

"_Well, the fairy of babies saw that mommy and I wanted a baby so she put the baby there for us to take care of."_

"_Fairy of babies?" She asked. "Daddy lying is not beautiful." She said and Bella chuckled._

"_But it was a fairy." I argued and she shook her head._

"_I know all fairies and this baby fairy is not in the list." _

"_Well the fairy does exist but only people that want a baby know the fairy." I said and she nodded but was still looking at me with wide green eyes. _

"_But I'm your baby." She said._

"_You are our baby darling but we wanted for you to have a baby sister or brother." Bella said and she nodded._

"_Mommy do you love the baby?" She asked._

"_Love the baby lots." She said looking at her round belly._

"_Do you daddy?" _

"_I do." I said a but was still looking at her._

"_Then I also love the baby." She said and hugged her mom. I smiled and so did Bella._

_*End of flashback*_

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews, tell me what you think of it so far. Link to their outfits in my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella Pov**

I woke-up Monday morning to Kat kissing my cheeks lovingly. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at my beautiful baby girl. She was so perfect, she mostly looked like Edward but had my heart-shaped face and my curls.

"What a lovely way to wake-up to." I said to her hugging her small body to me.

"Good morning mommy." She said.

"So today you are spending with grandpa Carlisle." I said and she smiled widely.

"Yes, we are going to have ice-cream and talk and eat some more then we can watch a movie and, and talk more..." She said excited and I could only laugh.

"Where is daddy?" I asked brushing her curls from her face.

"He is downstairs making me coco-pops." She said. I slowly got up and looked at the huge mountain I now had as a belly.

"Baby can you get mommy's shoes please?" I asked because I really couldn't see my feet anymore. Kat giggled and looked under the bed then put the shoes on my feet.

"Thank-you love." I said and she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand since I couldn't carry her and we went downstairs. The smell coming from the kitchen was too good to ignore.

"Good morning sweethearts." Edward said kissing Kat's head and my awaiting lips.

"Hi." I said after. "It smells really good." I said trying to see the pan.

"I made omelettes." He said smiling and putting some in my plate.

"Is there any bacon?" I asked pouting cause I couldn't see the one thing I needed to eat every day.

"Of course." He said opening the oven where a plate of bacon was. He put the plate in front of me and honey beside the plate.

"What else do you want my love?" He asked.

"I'd really love some peanut butter." I said and he removed it from the fridge.

"I love you." I said as I looked at my now complete plate.

"You love me or the food?" He said smirking and I just dig in. He put Kat's cereal in front of her and she also started eating.

"Lovable ladies, I love you very much but I have to go." He said sipping the last of his black coffee and the last bite of his buttered toast. _Umm toast_. I thought.

"Love you too." Kat said and stood in her chair so her dad could scoop her up and kiss her.

"Daddy will you come get me at papa Carlisle's house later?" She asked burying her face in his neck.

"As soon as I leave work I'll get you or mommy could come get you with uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Emm!" She sang.

"See you later love." He said giving me a quick peck on the lips before he sat Kat back in her chair.

"Bye daddy." I said and he chuckled closing the door behind him.

"Now finish your breakfast so we can go get ready." I said and put my now empty plate in the sink. She stood from her chair and brought her dish to me like a big girl.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Kat asked and I kneeled down so I could hug her.

"I love you so much Molly." I said and she whispered that she loved me too.

We went upstairs to get dressed and she chose to wear a pretty skirt a beautiful flannel shirt and Disney vans. I brushed her curls until they were not tangled anymore and added her favourite accessory, a headband. I dressed myself in one of Edward's shirts and sweatpants, after all I was just hanging out with Emmett.

"Hello little sis." He said when I opened the door.

"Hey Emm." I said hugging him.

"Where is the Cat?" He asked and I pointed towards the stairs.

"Molly, uncle Emmett is here." I said and she came running down the stairs and jumped into Emmett.

"Uncle Emm!" She said hugging him.

"Hello Kat or should I say cat?" He said and she giggled.

"It's Kat with a K." She said and we laughed. "Where is Klaus?" She asked not seeing him. Klaus is Emmet's oldest son, he is a mini-Emmett but at the age of 6.

"Rose took him to kindergarten." Emmett said and Kat looked at me.

"When am I going?" she asked.

"When you turn 5 I'll take you." I said and she nodded. I took her little bag and we went to Emmett's huge ridiculous yellow Jeep but Kat loved it. We stopped at Esmee and Carlisle's house and got down.

"Hello everyone, I have arrived." Kat yelled as she ran inside and Alice laughed.

Alice is Edwards's hippie step-sister. She is Esmee's daughter and has lived with the Cullens since she was 3. She is extremely short but had extremely long caramel hair. She was a little peace fairy.

"Hello Katherine." Esmee said to her 1st grand-child.

"Nana." She said and hugged Esmee.

"Hi Esmee." I said and hugged her too. She had been Edward's mom since his mom passed away.

"Hello sweetheart, how's the baby?" She asked and I smiled.

"He is perfectly healthy and we have delivered the trouble." I said kissing my daughter on her rosy cheek.

The rest of the day I spent with my brother and his 2-year-old daughter Jane. We pretty much watched The Vampire diaries until Emmett started crying because Caroline chose to stay with Tyler instead of Klaus. Now I knew where he got his son's name.

"I thought I was the one who was pregnant and hormonal." I said laughing and he just glared at me.

"I can't believe she chose _him_." He said as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Emm calm down you don't want to wake up Jane." I warned and he nodded. "Enough of TVD you are already a cry baby so let's watch something more interesting." I said and switched to the football match 'Barcelona VS Real Madrid'.

"I bet Real will win this one." He said and I laughed.

"Well I bet Barcelona will win." I said and we started with our childish games.

**Carlisle Pov**

I was now in my office in the clinic with my grand-daughter staring at the walls filled with pictures of the reproductive cycle but hopped she didn't understand. I wouldn't want to explain that to her. She stopped and pointed to a picture of a pregnant lady.

"Papa, how did the baby get in there?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, the stork brings the baby to the mommy and puts it inside of her." I said carefully.

"How did it get inside? It's so big." She said opening her arms as in to make the size of her mom's belly.

"Well, when the stork gave it to her it was just like a seed. You know how plants grow don't you?" I asked and she nodded. She plants almost every weekend with Esmee.

"So first the seed goes to the soil then you water it and it grows with time." I said and she nodded. "Well the baby is just like that. The seed is put in mommy's stomach and with time the seed grows, when the seed is already a baby mommy gives birth to it and it becomes a person just like us." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks grandpa." She said and continued looking at other pictures.

**Edward Pov**

I arrived at my dad's office to get my baby girl and for the first time she didn't run when she saw me. She walked slowly and grabbed my hand.

"What's up princess?" I asked and she frowned at me.

"Princess please tell daddy what's wrong." I pleaded as I put her in her car seat.

"You lied to me daddy." She said and I sighed. We were on the way to get Bella from her brother's house and she was still very quiet which is unusual.

"I'm sorry baby, what did I lie about?" I asked looking at her through the mirror.

"You lied to me about how the baby got inside mommy, grandpa Carlisle told me everything." She said glaring at me and my eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry to have lied about the fairy princess. I'm sorry that he had to be the one to tell you that I was the one that put the baby in mommy's belly..." I said but she interrupted me.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "How did you put it in there?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"What did grandpa tell you?" I asked but she huffed and refused to talk to me until we arrived at Emmett's. Rose opened the door with little Jane in her arms. I could hear a fight between my wife and her brother going on in the background and I just rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Emm, How did daddy put the baby inside of mommy?" Kat asked and their bickering about a football match ended. I slapped myself across the face and pulled at my hair.

"Well, you know when daddy does does eyes at mommy and they start making out?" He asked and she nodded. "That's how." He said.

"But how did he get the seed?" She asked and Emmett laughed.

"The stork gave it to daddy so daddy put it in mommy." He said and she giggle getting what he meant.

"Let's go." I said pretty much dragging Bella and carrying Kat.

*******************CH*****************

We arrived home and each took a shower except for Kat who was against is.

"I don't want a shower." She said crossing her arms and Bella huffed.

"Molly please." Bella asked, I still don't know why she insisted on calling her by the second name.

"No." Kat said and Bella's tears started to fall and she left the room. I went after her and tried to comfort her the best way I could.

"I'm so glad that the issue of how the baby entered you is over." I said kissing Bella's shoulder and massaging her sore back.

"Me too." She moaned and the sound was music to my ears. I slowly kissed every inch of her upper body leaving the creamy boobies for last. I took care of each on with extreme care until Kat came into the room and looked at us with wide eyes.

"I'm all showered and dressed will you cry now?" Kat asked opening the door than saw us. "Daddy what are you doing to mommy? She asked and Bella immediately covered herself. "Wait..." she said holding her hand up. "I don't want to know," she said and we sighed in relief until she opened her mouth to talk again.

"Is that how you make babies?" She asked and my blush went wild while Bella giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, please share your thoughts. Lots of love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella Pov**

I was in the kitchen discussing with Kat about anything and everything while Edward made me lunch when Emmett came barrelling through my door.

"Bella, Bella, _BELLA!"_ He said running to where we were.

"What's up?" I asked popping one of Kat's biscuits in my mouth.

"They are coming!" He squeaked.

"They who Emm?" I asked chuckling.

"The TVD cast!" He yelled excitedly. "They will be signing autographs for their new books, posters and whatever. They will be here." He said jumping.

"That's good Emmett." Edward said.

"I know," he said. "Bella will you please come with me?" He requested.

"What? No." I said and he pouted. "Why do you need me to come with you?"

"Because I'm a dude and it would be weird for me to be there alone." He said still pouting.

"Where will it be?" Edward asked.

"It's in the bookstore near square garden." Emmett said. Edward thought for a minute.

"Would you like to take Kat?" He asked.

"Yes please." Emmett said at the same time Kat shook her head. "Come on Kat you'll love it."

"No." She said still shaking her head making her curls bounce everywhere.

"Kat the one direction convection is right across it so uncle Emmett can take you there after they signed his poster." Edward said and she thought about it for a minute.

"Kay kay." She said taking a sip of her milk.

"What time does it start?" I asked.

"At 3pm." Emmett said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Kat needs to be there at 4pm." Edward said and I nodded.

"You can take my baby girl but I want her back before 9." I said and Emmett nodded.

We ate lunch and I went up with Kat to get her dressed for the afternoon with her uncle. Gosh Kat was loved by the entire family, if she needed distraction for a day there were always people to stay with her; example Emmett and Rose, they already have two children and Kat loves to play with them. There is also Esme and Carlisle, her loving grandparents that love her more than anything in the world. My dad Charlie, he loves her too. Alice, her auntie which is extremely Zen but also very happy. And last Edward's best friend Jasper, he is one of her favourite people in the world, her _boyfriend_.

"Mommy I want to wear the pretty one direction shirt." She said pointing at a cute shirt Esme got her as a birthday gift last year. I got it and she wore it with black skirt and white ballet flats. I packed her 1D bag with a jacket some snacks and two juice boxes.

"What do you want to do with your hair?" I asked putting her in the bed.

"I want to put a hair-band." She said and I laughed.

"Yes darling but what hairstyle do you want?" I asked.

"I want a braid." She said after thinking for few seconds. I brushed her hair and styled it as she requested. We walked downstairs where Emmett and Nicklaus were waiting for her.

"Hello Nick." I said and he smiled showing me his dimples.

"Hey aunty Bella." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. They left and I was there with only Edward in the house.

"Finally." Edward said and came to me. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed my lips to his. It was a passionate needy and urgent kiss.

"That urgent hum?" I asked still with his lips attached to mine.

"Very." He said and carried me to the bedroom where we made-out like teenagers. The doctor had said to not have intercourse if we didn't want _Michael_ to come out earlier than he is supposed to.

**Kat Pov**

Klaus and I were sitting at the back of uncle Emm's car looking out the window. There were so many flowers in the garden that we were going, I should tell nana about all beautiful flowers I see so we can plant them together.

"Klaus, how is it being a big brother?" I asked turning to look at him.

"It's nice most of the times. I get to tell Jane what is good and what is not, I get to play with the cool toys and I get to teach her things I learn at school." He said happily.

"You said most of the times." I said confused.

"Yeah, sometimes mom and dad forget about me because of her. I also get in trouble a lot when we are playing and she starts crying." He said not so happy anymore.

"What do you do when they forget you?" I asked opening my eyes. I didn't want my parents to forget me. What if daddy didn't take me out with him anymore and took the baby instead.

"I don't do anything, I pretend they don't exist and call papa Charlie to stay with me." He said.

"Klaus we don't forget you." Uncle Emm said from the front seat and we both remembered he was still there.

"Yes you do." He said and looked out the window.

"Nicklaus, you are my boy and will always be my boy, the one I play football with, the one I watch superheroes with. I don't do that stuff with your sister. I gave you the name of the most extraordinary creature in the world, your sister was named by your mom that's why she doesn't have the best name ever." Uncle Emm said and I held Klaus's hand cause I didn't like seeing him sad. The two of us chuckled.

"Can I name the baby?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask your mom." Uncle Emm said and I nodded. We arrived and uncle held both my hand and Klaus's. We entered the bookstore and stood in line.

"Uncle Emmett I need to pee." I said.

"Just wait a little Kat we are almost there." He said. I stayed for a few minutes until we got to the front.  
"Hello." A pretty woman said looking at the three of us.

"Hi Bonnie." Uncle Emm said. I looked at the lady.

"I need to pee." I said and she giggled. "Please." I said and the lady nodded.

"Would you mind if I took her to the toilet?" The lady, Bonnie said. Uncle Emmett said she could take me and I held the lady's hand.

"What's your name beautiful girl?" She asked and I smiled.

"Kat," I said when we entered the toilet. "You're very pretty." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you darling." She said. I peed all I needed then put back my pants. I washed my hands before I walked out with Miss Bonnie.

"Where is Katherine?" Uncle Emm was asking to another lady.

"I'm here." I said to him.

"Not you Kat. I want Katherine Petrov." He whined.

"It's me." The lady he asked said.

"No, you are Elena." He said and Klaus chuckled.

"She is played by me." Elena said.

"But you are dressed as Elena." He said again his eyes sad.

"Dad we have to go, Kat will be late." Klaus said.

"Klaus don't interrupt me while I'm talking to the lady." He said and Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"You young man have an amazing name." Said a man with blonde hair.

"Thanks, what is yours?" Klaus asked.

"My name is Nicklaus." The man said and Klaus's eyes got wide.

"Mine too." He said.

"Uncle Emm let's go." I whined.

"I will not leave unless I see Katherine." He said.

"You have seen me and my name is Katherine so suck it up and let's go because I want to meet Harry Styles!" I yelled at him and everyone started laughing except the two of us who were having a staring competition. "Start moving." I said pointing to the door and he nodded and started walking.

We went to the convection and I started screaming and jumping up and down. This was so exciting, I'll finally meet Harry. I ran until I spotted the members of the band taking a picture with a girl.

"HARRY!" I yelled and ran to him.

"Hello darling." He said picking me up from the floor.

"My name is Kat." I said and he chuckled.

"Would you like a picture Kat?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of both of us smiling widely.

"Uncle Emm, take us a picture." I said and he took one. I smiled for the camera but I was still angry at him.

"Thanks you for the picture Harry." I said and he kissed my cheek making me blush. I never blush.

**Edward Pov**

I spent the afternoon fooling around with the love of my life and talking to her about how perfect our life was. At 8 we were watching a movie in the living room when Emmett came to drop of Kat.

"Why you pouting?" Bella asked Emmett when they entered the house. Kat came in and sat on my lap.

"Kat yelled at me." He said and Klaus and Kat chuckled.

"Molly why did you yell at your uncle?" Bella asked surprised.

"He was going to make me late." Kat said and I laughed.

"You can't do that." Bella scolded.

"I'll take care of it." I said carrying Kat up-stairs with a serious expression on my face.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She said. I put her on the bed.

"You don't have to apologise to me but to your uncle." I said still serious and she nodded. "But that is the way girl." I sang happily and high-fived her. She giggled and I kissed her cheek.

"Love you daddy." She said smiling at me.

"Love you more."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, please share your thoughts. Lots of love. I'm so glad some of you are already in love with Kat. She really is adorable. Sorry for taking so long, would have updated earlier but had no internet.**

**Link to their clothes are on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Pov**

_I was tied to a chair and my whole body hurt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to just be._

"_Bella honey please open your eyes." I heard my mom's desperate voice calling me._

"_Please don't leave me baby, please." She said, I felt her hand in mine and I squeezed it. I opened my eyes and my mom was staring at me. Her green eyes were swollen from crying and she had dried blood on her face._

"_Mom." I tried to say but chocked._

"_It's going to be alright, we are going to be alright." She whispered._

"_Look who is awake." Said the voice I never wanted to hear. The one that brought me nightmares._

"_Leave her alone." My mom snarled but he slapped her hard._

"_Mom!" I yelled. _

_Jacob tied my mom in another chair right across from mine but put a cloth across her mouth. He left the room but came back with a large battery and cables._

"_Since you won't behave I'll have to punish you. What is a better way to punish a mom if not torturing her daughter in her face." My mom's eyes widened and tears were flowing from her eyes. I had to be strong enough for the both of us. He connected one of the cable ends to my fingers and the other end to the car battery. I immediately felt the powerful sting all over my body. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming and shut my eyes hard. The coppery flavour made its way to my mouth and I knew that it was from biting my lip so hard. After a while I started chocking on the blood that I refused to swallow and my mom's pained cries made me cry too. _

_I was looking at the girl that looked so much like me in the chair where I was sitting and the screams were so loud they made my head pound. I realised that the screams where coming from me and tried to stop but looking at the girl made me cry. The girl's eyes were shut but tears were flowing down her face. Her light brown almost bronze hair was dirty with dried blood and her face was bruised. When she opened her eyes my tears flowed even more. Her green eyes were staring at me asking for help but there was nothing I could do. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp._

"_KAT!" I yelled. "Baby, please open your eyes, please."_

"Bella!" some distant voice called to me. "Bella wake up." Edward said. I opened my eyes and I was back in my bedroom. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with pure concern.

"Edward." I whispered and hugged him the closest I could which wasn't close enough due to the huge belly I had. I passed my hand over my baby boy and hoped he was peaceful in there.

"I'm here love." He whispered into my ear while rubbing soothing circles on my back. He moved the hair that was glued to my face because of the sweat. We continued that way for a while.

"I need you to bring Kat to me." I said into his ear.

"You sure love? It's 4 in the morning." He said and I nodded. I needed my baby near me too. He turned on the bedside lamp and went to get my her. After a while Edward came to our bedroom with a sleeping Kat in his arms. He lay her sleeping form in the middle of the bed and climbed in right after. I brushed some of her bronze hair back but it did no good cause it came back to the same place. She looked so peaceful in her cute Doc McStuffins pyjama.

"She is so beautiful." I whispered looking at the most perfect thing I have ever done.

"She is perfect." He said as if reading my mind.

"I can't believe we made something so wonderful like her." I said still brushing her soft tangles with my fingers.

"Yeah, who would have known that make-up sex could make such a pure being?" He said and I playfully hit him. He started chuckling and I smiled at him.

"I love you." I said looking him in the eyes so much like Kat's.

"Isabella Cullen, you, Kat and _Michael_ are my life." He said smiling at me crookedly. He kissed me softly but stopped before we could get carried away. After all we still had a child present.

I woke up later that day happy just by looking at my perfect family. Kat had her head on Edward's chest and he had an arm protectively around her. I smiled and the waterworks started, I cleaned my face and went to get us ready for the day. When I got out from the excessively long shower Edward and Kat weren't in bed anymore. I made my way to the kitchen to look for them and there they were.

"What are you two doing?" I asked looking at both of them. They had aprons on and were concentrated in the pan.

"We are making you breakfast." Edward said.

"Good morning mommy." Kat said bringing me a glass of apple juice.

"Hello baby." I said kissing her head before getting the juice. She sat beside me and smiled brightly.

"Daddy and I have a surprise for you." She said.

"And what is it?" I asked looking at Edward who was whistling to himself.

"You'll have to eat all your food before I tell you." She said mimicking me. I laughed and nodded. Edward placed a plate of bacon in front of me and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Let's go Kat." He said. She jumped to him and he carried her easily.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"Swallow before you talk missy." Kat scolded and Edward laughed.

"We are going to get ready." He said and ran upstairs.

*30 minutes later*

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Be patient and stop complaining." Edward said looking in the review mirror. We have been driving around for the past 15 minutes but both Kat and Edward won't tell me where we are going. I guessed we weren't going anywhere fancy because Edward was in khaki shorts and a green button up shirt but we also weren't going anywhere dirty because Kat was in a cute dark blue dress with flowers.

After 20 more minutes of driving Edward came to a stop in front of a park , there were few other couples with their children. Edward removed our daughter from her car seat and put her down beside me while he went to the trunk to get something else. Kat grabbed my hand and tried to take me somewhere.

"Let's go, daddy will come later." She said. We walked to a beautiful place in the back of the park which was deserted. There were some trees providing shade but the sun still shone bright over the beautiful flowers. The spring breeze passed through us and I inhaled the scent of fresh freesias.

Edward came carrying a huge picnic basket and lay the cloth near a tree. He took my hand in his and brought me to the cloth were the three of us sat down.

"First I wanted to say that I'm very happy to be here with both of you," Edward said looking at Kat then me. "you two mean the world to me. Bella my beautiful wife, you have given me the pleasure of waking up next to you every day and have also made my dreams of becoming a dad come true. We have to admit that it was a little earlier than we planned but it was the most perfect gift in this world. For the past six years I have been married to you and I fall more and more in love with you each passing day. You are forgiven for forgetting this very important day because you are so special to me. Happy anniversary." He said smiling crookedly at me.

"I love you Edward." I said hugging him and then Kat. "I love both of you very much." I said.

"I know." They said at the same time.

"Now let's eat, I'm starving." Kat said rubbing her belly. Edward removed chicken sandwiches, chocolate muffins, biscuits, cheese crackers and juice form the basket. After we ate Kat and Edward performed a cover of the song 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys. It was beautiful and made me cry. Edward continued to play famous tunes on his guitar.

"Kat, what would you want your baby brother to be called?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said thinking with a hand under her chin, it looked so comical that I made Edward take a picture.

"Don't you want his name to be Michael?" Edward asked. "It's a famous person's name.

"No Michael, maybe Valentine or Romeo." I said.

"Romeo?" Edward asked. "I refuse to name him Romeo it's close to Oreo and I hate Oreos." He said.

"How can you hate Oreos? They are the best cookies in the world." I said.

"I just don't like them." He said.

"I want to name my brother Harry." Kat said stopping our Oreo argument. "It's a famous person's name and it is nothing like Oreos." Kat said proud of herself.

"What about Valentine?" I asked.

"It could be Harry Valentine Cullen." She said proudly.

"Why not Valentine Harry Cullen?" I asked.

"We will see when the baby comes." Edward said.

"He'll like Harry better." Kat said.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for taking so long but computer crashed and it was tough. Anyways review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella Pov**

"Alice give me a break." I whined. We had been meditating for the past hour and it was infuriating me to no end.

"Bella you need to get into the wave." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your chakras are all over the place. You must find them from deep inside of your soul." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. _I would really like bacon at the moment._ Focus! I really miss my super girly hyper Alice, all she ever talks about now are soulful hippie meaningless stuff.

This is all Jasper Whitlock's fault. Sick son of a mother ruined my sister-in-law, she was always such a full of life person; at least she was when we were 16. From what I heard from Edward, Alice and Esme were abandoned by some skunk-bag named Aro when Alice was 3. When she was 5 and Edward was 7, widowed Carlisle decided to marry Esme. Alice has lived with them ever since. I grabbed my phone and dialled the first person that came to my mind.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hi daddy, I miss you." I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"I miss you too baby. What do I owe the pleasure of the phone call?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just here with Alice, everyone went out to the zoo and left her baby-sitting me. It sucks." I said pouting. I heard his chuckle from the other end.

"She is not baby-sitting you it's the baby you are carrying."

"I can take care of myself and my child very well." I said rubbing a circle on my huge belly, he kicked and I smiled contently.

"I hope to meet him soon, I got to go Bells. Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered as the line went dead.

I checked the fridge for something to snack on. I wanted bacon so bad, but there was none. Alice came in the kitchen and found me sobbing on the chair.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked clearly concerned.

"I'm hungry but everything I see just doesn't seem good and there is no bacon and, and, and I want Edward." I sobbed harder. What on earth is wrong with me? _You're pregnant, _said a voice in my head.

"I'll run to the grocery store to buy bacon and call Edward alright?" She asked relieved that it wasn't something with the baby.

"Ok." I said and continued crying. 5 minutes later Alice was gone and I had Edward on the phone with me.

"I miss you honey." He said.

"I miss you too sugar." I said.

"I'll just come home now." He said.

"No it would take you 2 hours to get her. You should enjoy the day out with the guys and the kids. Don't ruin this day for Kat, you know how much she loves the zoo." I said and he mumble another miss you.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"Love you Ed." I said before turning the phone off. I checked the fridge and settled with a glass of apple juice.

"Hey Bella I brought the bacon." Alice said entering the kitchen. I stood up to get it but stopped as I felt something liquid passing through my legs.

"Shit, is that pee?" Alice asked wide-eyed. I shook my head and embraced the contraction that hit me.

"Alice, my water broke." I said calmly and watched as she fell unconscious.

"Really?" I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my phone and dialled Rose.

"Hey Bella." She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Rose." I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Alice is passed out on the kitchen and my water broke." I said as another contraction hit.

"What?" She said shocked at how calm I sounded.

"Chill Rose, the contractions are still... 20 minutes apart." I said checking the watch. "I need you to come help me shave my legs since Alice is no good at the moment." I said laughing and Rose chuckled.

"Be right there." She said and hung up. Next I called Edward but he didn't pick up so I called my brother who was with him.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hey Emmett, I need you guys to come back home now, my water broke." I said calmly.

"April fools sis, really?" Emm said and I rolled my eyes.

"Pass the phone to my husband please." I said opening the door for Rose. She came running inside and went to check on Alice and then went to the toilet where I followed. I lifted one leg for her and she began with her job of shaving my legs.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Edward asked.

"Remember how I said you didn't need to come home?" I asked and he answered with a yes. "Well, now you have to."

"Why?" He asked.

"My water broke." I said giving Rose my other leg.

"What? How long ago?" He asked.

"About 40 minutes ago." I said.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" He asked.

"Because first I helped Alice move to the chair since she passed out on the kitchen floor then I called Rose because I needed help shaving my legs and also because you wouldn't answer your phone. Rose please get the baby bag it's in the nursery." She nodded and ran upstairs. I grabbed the car keys and told Alice to come with me. After I helped her on the back seat I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Bella, who are you with?" He asked panicked.

"Alice and Rose." I said as Rosalie entered the car. I stopped at the red light and another contraction hit full force.

"Shit!" I hissed.

"Bella love what's happening?" He asked after hearing the horns from behind.

"WILL YOU BE PATIENT SOMEONE IS HAVING A CONTRACTION HERE!" Rosalie yelled to the driver who was behind us.

"Some idiot is honking because I stopped the car, but he is not experiencing a fucking contraction." I said as another contraction hit.

"Are you driving?" He yelled onto the phone.

"Yeah, Alice can't even walk properly much less drive and Rose is helping her and me with breathing exercises. I don't want to die before I have this child."

"Honey what hospital are you going to?" He asked and I could hear the sounds of a car.

"I'm going to Forks hospital." I said.

"I'll see you in half an hour love."

"Edward it's a two hour drive." I warned.

"Fuck any traffic laws at the moment." He said and I giggled. I loved when he was feisty. Focus Bella!

"I love you." I said as we entered the hospital. _Labour here I come!_

**Thanks for reading everyone. Here is the moment I have been waiting for. Please leave a comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Edward Pov**

I was driving faster than I have ever driven before in my life. Nothing ever compares to the birth of your child, not money, not treasure. Nothing! Kat was in the back-seat extremely quiet, she was angry at me for cutting her visit to the zoo short but I told her that this time we really had to go.

"Edward slow down!" Emmet yelled at me from the back-seat with the kids.

"Emmett we have half a f... fondue hours to get to that frigging hospital do you get me?" I growled at him but slowed down to 160k/h . I thought back to the birth of my first child, it was fucking painful but beautiful for us both.

_*Flashback*_

"_EDWARD! Drive faster it hurts." Bella complained._

"_Honey if I drive any faster the motor will brake and we will have to walk to the hospital." I told her in the sweetest voice I could manage._

"_Ugh!" She whined. "I hurts." She mumbled._

"_It's going to be alright, in a little while we will have our Jenifer in our arms." I said smiling at her._

"_Edward, we are not naming our daughter Jenifer. We talked about this, her name will be Molly." She said calmly, at least I got her mind out of the pain. "F-U-CK!" Bella groaned as we arrived at the hospital. Forget about forgetting the pain._

"_It's alright baby we arrived." I said turning off the car and running to her side. I helped her out and we were taken to the room immediately. _

"_Doctor, how long will it take until she is out?" I asked after half an hour._

"_We can't be sure." She said._

"_It hurts." Bella sobbed. "It hurts so much, Edward. This is all your fucking fault and your demon sperm I should annihilate the shit you call a penis. It's all your fault you imbecile, it's your stupid fault I'm suffering this fucking much." She growled. I had never heard so many swear words coming out of her mouth, I didn't even know she was capable of. I can't deny that her filthy mouth sort of aroused me._

"_I know baby." I said once again. I heard the loudest scream of my life and soon realised it was mine, she was squeezing my fucking balls._

"_Now you know how it feels bitch!" She snapped at me. I was on the floor trying to recover from her monstrous action against my manhood._

"_Bella, you are ready to push now." The doctor said and I was back on my feet. A nurse had brought me a chair and ice and I was very grateful for that. "In the count of three you'll push as hard as you can, okay?"_

"_Okay." She said. I offered her my hand even if I should be angry at her and she took it._

"_1,2,3 and pus-s-s-s-s-h-h-h." As soon as the doctor told her to push she squeezed my hand so hard my hands turned white but also pushed until she turned red._

"_You are doing good honey." I whispered kissing her sweaty forehead. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She said before having to push again._

"_1,2,3 and pus-"_

"_Wait!" Bella yelled and everyone stopped. "I'm really want Oreos and I need to fart."She said._

"_Bella love, no Oreos." I said and she frowned._

"_Bella, it's normal for women to fart or even pee during birth, and I think you could eat later." The doctor said and Bella pouted._

"_But I want them now." She whined._

"_Honey, no." I said and her hand was making its way to my manhood so I shooed her away. "Come on BELLA!" I said and she frowned. "Just push so the baby will be out and the pain is over." I said and she nodded._

_**1 hour and fifty minutes later**_

"_She is so beautiful." Bella said looking at the pink bundle in my arms._

"_The most beautiful baby girl in the world." I said brushing my fingers over her cheek. _

"_Katherine Molly Cullen." Emmett said holding two year-old Klaus._

"_Petty name dada." Klaus said looking at his cousin._

"_Real pretty," Bella said._

"_Welcome to the world Kat." I said and she opened her green eyes and blinked at me. In that second my whole world changed direction. This little girl didn't even have one hour of life but I was already wrapped around her cute little pinkie._

_*End of flashback*_

I opened the hospital door and ran inside with Katherine in my arms.

" Excuse me, my wife Isabella Cullen is here, she is giving birth could you please tell me her room number?" I asked hoping that this birth wouldn't be as painful for both of us as the last one.

The nurse that was passing by offered to take me to the room and I gladly accepted. When we entered the room the view left me flabbergasted and speechless.

Bella was on the bed laughing at some joke Rose was telling her but also squeezing the mattress.

"Edward, you're here." Bella said when she saw me.

"Hey love." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Kat." Bella said and Kat smiled then gave her a kiss.

"How long till you can push?" I asked.

"Two minutes or less." She said her face twisting in pain.

"You look very calm for someone about to have a baby." I said and she smiled.

"It's not the first time I'm doing this and I don't think Valentine will give us much trouble." She said as the doctor came in to check on Bella.

"You're ready, Bella." The doctor said and went to prepare herself.

"Kat are you hungry?" Rose asked and Kat nodded. "Let's go get something to eat then." Rose said offering her hand and Kat took it without saying anything. For my usually talkative daughter she was very quiet. After giving Bella another kiss they left.

"You ready?" The doctor said taking her place. Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded. I kissed her until she released the tortured lip and smiled at her.

"You'll be perfect." I said.

**1 hour later**

I heard my son cry for the first time and I knew that our lives were about to change forever. The doctor gave me the scissor so I could cut the umbilical cord and I did it with shaking hands. After they covered him in a blanket they placed my still bloody son in my arms.

"Hello little guy." I said with tears of joy in my eyes. I took him to my wife so she could see our boy.

"He is so perfect and totally has your hair." Bella said kissing the dark red hair on his head. After the nurses took him to clean him and Bella I went to deliver the news of our healthy new baby.

"Edward." Esme said standing up as I entered the waiting room still in those blue hospital clothes.

"He is perfect and wants to meet his big sister." I said looking at my other baby in my dad's arms.

**Kat Pov**

I jumped out of grandpa's lap and daddy carried me. He kissed my cheek and took me to the room where mommy was. When we entered she was holding a blue blanket.

"That's your baby brother." Daddy whispered and set me on the bed beside mom. I looked at the baby and then at my mom. She was smiling so brightly at the baby.

"My babies." She whispered. Daddy smiled and hugged mom while kissing the baby's head. After a few minutes of just staring at the baby I got bored and sat farther away from them. The door opened and the nice doctor that gives me a lolly-pop when I'm sick came in.

"Hey Kat." She said smiling.

"Hi." I said.

"What is the baby's name?" She asked looking at my parents but they were to interested on the baby to hear so I answered.

"His name is Harry Valentine Cullen." I said and smiled at her.

"You sure Kat?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled and wrote it down on the paper and left the room.

"When is the doctor coming?" Daddy asked and mom looked at him confused.

"She came already and I told her his name." I said and it was the first time both of them looked at me since entering the room.

"Molly what did you say?" Mom asked.

"I told her his name is Harry Valentine Cullen." I said and daddy smiled.

"Then Harry it is." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for taking so long but I had to make sure the chapter was at least near perfection. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry or any mistakes, the truth is I have no clue about birth so I relayed on Wikipedia and mostly my imagination. Hope you liked. Once again reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
